


Erotic Encounters: Shepard and Ashley Relax on Omega

by kaddra



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaddra/pseuds/kaddra
Summary: On shore-leave during a quiet moment in the Reaper Wars, Commander Jane Shepard and her second-in-command Ashley Williams visit a bar on Omega, both seeking to relax and unwind in the other's company.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Ashley Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Erotic Encounters: Shepard and Ashley Relax on Omega

It is a time of uncertainty in the galaxy, as rumours of the reaper invasion of Earth has reached the ears of most Council races. Hell-bent on taking Earth back, Commander Shepard races through the known galaxy in search of allies and assistance, certain that if the Systems Alliance can complete their assembly of the device they've dubbed the Crucible, they stand a fighting chance. Even brave heroes of war need respite, however, and Jane Shepard has taken her second in command, Lt. Commander and future Spectre Ashley Williams on a night of R&R on the town, to a run-down bar on Omega.

«Gotta say Shep, all those years ago when I first met you back on Eden Prime, I kinda didn't like you very much. Yeah, yeah, stop it with that dramatic fake shock,» Miss Williams was seated next to her commanding officer on a barstool, on the furthest edge of the desk. In front of them were several empty glasses of varying size, as well as a half-empty bottle of Noverian Rum they had asked the bartender to just leave there. Ashley finished the rest of her drink before continuing, her brown eyes trained on Shepard's green. «And then when those fuckers on the Council offered you Spectre status, I damn near jumped out of my armor. Since then, I've seen the things you can do, the difference you can make. I probably won't ever amount to what you have accomplished, but I'm honored beyond measure to follow in your footsteps, m'am.» With that, she finally looked away and turned her attention to the table, filling up their glasses with more rum. 

Shepard waited a moment for Ashley to finish pouring before responding, simply biding her time while trying to find the right words. 

«You've been with me longer than anyone, Ash.» Jane said as she lifted the now full glass as if to toast. Ashley responded and did the same. «If anyone else on our crew deserves this, it's you.» A clink of their glasses served as Ashley's wordless thanks, and the two women brought their drinks up to their lips. «Fuck me, that's some strong stuff.»

«What's the matter, Shep? First human Spectre can't hold her liquor?» Ashley teased, wagging her eyebrows in a manner that piqued Shepard's attention. Oh, is that how we're gonna play this? Game on, Williams. 

«Don't want to make the second human Spectre feel inadequate is all,» she responded coolly, curving her lips into a faint smirk. Ashley tried to hide it, but it was apparent if but for a brief instant that her CO's words had struck well.

«Well there's only one way to settle this, I should think.» With a snap of her fingers the turian barkeep's attention was caught, and another bottle of alcohol was brought to them shortly. «Unless of course the fabled Comm Shep is a pussy?» Ashley finished as she yet again began pouring, this time into smaller shot glasses.

«You're going to regret this, Williams.» Shepard responded, steeling herself for a long night, and preparing mentally for a terrible hangover in the morning. Rather than another rebuttal, Ashley simply responded with another wiggle of her eyebrows, this time accompanied with a smirk of her own.

«I wish you'd jumped out of your armor back on the Citadel.» Shepard's words were slurred, but still coherent despite the pile of empty glasses that now stood between them, as she uttered the sentence seemingly out of nowhere,. «Would have given me something to keep my eyes on at least, rather than trying to make awkward eye contact with that salarian councillor.»

«That's a very inappropriate remark to give in the presence of your subordinate, Commander,» Ashley laughed, trying and failing to hold a stern gaze. Instead she opted to polish off the last glass with her tongue before turning back to Shepard. «Besides, that old toad would have fallen over dead had he got one good look of this,» she continued, tracing her hands along her curves and giving the strap of her dress a slight tug with her thumb to accentuate the point. «Imagine the salarian councilor dying during the initiation ceremony of the first human Spectre, Commander Shepard no less. That news bitch would have had a field day with that one.» 

«Talking about the potential death of a member of the Citadel Council in a joking manner, miss Williams? That's insubordinate, and grounds for severe punishment, you know.» This time it was Shepard who failed to keep a straight face, as she leaned in closer to Ashley and put her hand on her thigh, in an attempt to seem intimidating. She made a note of the fact that Ashley didn't seem to mind.

«Well, Omega is far away from legal Council space, as far as I remember. It would take an awful lot of time to head all the way back there for an official to take care of me.» Ashley leaned in as well, mere inches from her commanding officer's own face, maintaing eye contact as she gave a slight wink. «As your second in command I would advise you to simply take care of any punishment yourself, take matters into your own hands, if you catch my drift.» With that Ashley's hand found Shepard's, and the touch sent shivers down the senior officer's spine. Without hesitation Jane lunged in and placed a peck on Ashley's lips, retreating just as suddenly before putting on a knowing grin of her own. «Well well, that's how it's gonna be then,» Ashley whispered in hushed tones, before it was her turn to pounce, meeting Shepard's expectant lips with glee.

Both women threw caution to the wind as they began to make out in the dimly lit bar, and though they hardly went unnoticed, most people who saw them simply stared for a moment before going back to their own business. Clearly this was not an unusual sight in this particular establishment. As the minutes drew on, Shepard noticed that the hand she had previously planted on Ashley's thigh had moved, though she had no recollection of having moved it. Putting her tongue and mouth on autopilot for a brief moment, she again noticed a slight tug at her hand, as another, a delicate, gentle hand, pulled her own further up, feeling skin where by all accounts there should still be fabric. Daring to break up their make out session for just a moment, Shepard opened her eyes and withdrew, though not eagerly.

«Scared, Commander?» she heard the voice, but it took a few seconds to register exactly what the words were, as she was currently distracted by the sight of her own hand, held by Ashley's, still being pulled up the woman's leg. With her thumb Ashley was dragging her dress up, while using her other fingers to steadily drag the other woman's limb closer to her core. Suddenly Shepard felt another hand on her cheek, and she reluctantly turned her head to comply, again coming face to face with Ashley as the two re-established eye contact. «Still with me?» she teased.

«All yours,» Jane responded, after deciding to take matters into her own hands, so to speak. With a firm squeeze she signaled to Ashley that she could take it from here, and the younger woman's hand slowly withdrew, as Shepard's continued slowing hiking up the rest of the way on its own. «Unless you'd want to capitulate?» Ashley scoffed at the notion, and dove back in to continue their kiss, her breaths became shorter and shorter the further Shepard's hand went up her leg. As Shepard braced herself to soon feel another layer of fabric, her shock was palpable as rather than feel the soft layer of a pair of panties, her hand made contact with wet folds of skin. «My, my, Lieutenant Commander. Bold.» Jane was uncertain whether Ashley had planned for all of this and had deliberately foregone the use of panties for this particular night, or if this was a regular thing. Likewise, she was not sure which of the two excited her more. 

«I think you'll find that's Lieutenant Commando to you, m'am» Ashley answered hastily, leaving Shepard yet again to wonder whether this was quick thinking from her partner's side, or if she had been waiting to use that line all night. Jane, never eager to lose the advantage, immediately pulled her now damp hand back and used it to cup Ashley's face.

«Severe breach of uniform regulations, miss Williams. Seems the severity of your punishment just went up.» With the last syllable she extended her thumb and dragged it across Ashley's lips, mixing the liquid from her finger with her saliva. «How's that taste?» Ashley, now quivering slightly from all the excitement, closed her eyes for a brief moment, before opening them yet again, ready to take this past the point of no return.

«Never been one to mince words, Commander. Better to let you try it for yourself» the black-haired woman stated, before diving in for the third time that evening, for yet another exchange of kisses. Their unity was only shattered once Shepard brought her hand low yet again, and brushed it against Ashley's smooth and expecting slit, eliciting a shrill moan and coating her fingers in juices. Entranced, the younger woman barely reacted when Jane withdrew, first hovering her wet hand in the space between them, before brushing her index finger across Ashley's lips a second time. Finally Shepard brought her hand back over to her own side and eagerly began sucking her digits one by one. After putting on a show by licking her fingers clean, she leaned in close enough to Ashley's ear so that she could lick it and whispered, bringing forth a series of soft moans.

«You were right. Words can't even begin...» A loving bite at her earlobe brought Ashley back to reality, and the two decided that they would need a room with some additional privacy for whatever came next. After grabbing the bottle and leaving a very generous credit chip, the two aroused ladies both got up from their stools, Ashley having to straighten our her dress lest she put on too much of a show. «Come on, I know a place. I wonder if I should have left a higher tip, the poor man is certainly going to need to replace the upholstery of your chair.» Shepard laughed as she put her arm around her date and led her away from the bar in search of a room where they could continue as they wished. Behind them they left a mountain of glasses and mugs, a few empty bottles, a full credit chip and two completely soaked barstools, stained in womanly arousal and positively ruined.

The door slammed with a resounding bang, though none of the women noticed as they were already all over each other, tasting each other's lips and embracing what parts they could. They had found a seedy hostel owned by an elcor, and had paid generously not to be disturbed for the rest of the evening. Taking charge, Shepard guided them both intentionally towards the bed she had spotted in the corner, but due to their intoxicated states they both crashed into the hard floor before they got half way. Without either woman missing a beat, their makeout continued as they lay there, Ashley on top, one hand on Shepard's cheek and the other on her dressed chest, with Shepard below, both arms around her friends waist. Ashley took a moment away from groping Jane's chest to reach around and unclasp her bra through the dress, before unzipping the black and wide garment, frustrated yet elated at how tight it clung to her form. At the same time, Shepard's hands had begun to wander further down as well, riding Ashley's dress up completely and massaging her ass with both hands, eliciting a stream of pleasurable moans from the future Spectre. 

«There, finally, who fucking uses zippers anymore anyways Shep?» Ashley stated as she finally got the dress undone and threw it aside, leaving Shepard lying there in nothing but a set of black lingerie. The N7 logo was proudly displayed on her right cup. Of course, Ashley thought to herself, but she was too late to vocalize her thoughts as Jane had moved one of her hands to Ashley's front, probing her wet slit and teasing her clit.

«Sometimes it feels good to be a little old-fashioned,» Shepard breathed, careful not to drown out the sounds of Ashley's whimpering, which was like music to her ears. With a final peck on the lips, Shepard abruptly withdrew her hands and took hold of Ashley yet again, forcing her onto her back. «But right now I'm eager to try something new,» she continued as she lowered herself so she came face to face with Ashley's vagina. The smell of it filled her nose, and right before she unleashed her tongue on the woman's flower she felt a bead of arousal escape her own entrance as well, finding no dry areas on her underwear and instead gently starting to seep down her leg. Alternating between her tongue, her fingers and a mixture of both, the room was soon filled with the howls of pleasure, though right before she crested the edge Ashley regained her senses and shot up straight. 

Confused, and with a mix of saliva and arousal dripping down her chin, Shepard offered little resistance once Ashley yet again went in for a kiss, before she rose to her feet and began the process of removing her dress. Soon she stood there, naked, covered in sweat and with her heart beating a million times a second, feeling an ever-present thrumming from her eager entrance. Tonight's first ogasm isn't gonna be mine, Ashley decided as she silenced Shepard's attempts at speech with a shush and went to find a chair, dragging it over and gesturing for the other woman to take a seat. She did, and no sooner had the red-haired commander sat down before Ashley's knees buckled and she found herself sitting between Jane's legs, already reaching out her arms to remove the red, white and black panties that had in equal parts amused and annoyed her since they got here.

Shepard's moans soon filled the room the same way Ashley's had minutes prior, and just like her predecessor a light seemed to go off in her mind once she began to see the finish line, and as if they were linked by a biotic field, both women caught on to their implied game. After a failed attempt at simply bringing her legs together to force Ashley's head away from her seemed to only make the woman up her efforts, Shepard resorted to sliding herself off the chair completely, their sweat serving well enough as lubrication as suddenly Shepard found herself in her lover's lap. With a smooth motion she too unclasped her own bra and finally released the nipples that had been so hard for so long against the fabric of her underwear that they had begun to hurt. Eagerly Ashley went to work with twiddling one diamond-like nipple between her fingers while she took the other in her mouth, pushed on by the encouraging sounds of Jane's melodious vocalizations. Knowing her own body would betray her at some point, a fact which could lead to her losing their 'game', Shepard positioned both hands at Ashley's waist, before moving one up and the other down. Her body did soon indeed betray her, as she caught herself starting to grind back and forth on Ashley's thigh, sending sparks through her system with each wet movement.

The tactic of using her nipples as a distraction had worked wonderfully, and Jane felt herself slowly begin to come down from the brink of orgasm. Time for the finishing move. Ashley sensed no danger as suddenly she was yet again thrust from her position, now finding herself on her knees, with her head facing away from Shepard.

Miss Williams did not rightly know what to expect, be it tongue or fingers, but what she absolutely had not expected was a thick, cold object being thrust into her with force, an object which seemed to widen the further down it went. She tried to turn her head to see what the hell was going on, but a firm hand placed atop her head restricted her, forcing her yet again to stare towards the bed and the empty wall, all the while as an alien object was thrust in and out of her. Shepard had positioned herself on her knees by Ashley's side, one hand firmly placed around the bottle of alcohol she was holding, while with the other she gently prodded Ashley's other hole, to initial protests which went largely unheeded. 

«All right, all right I surrender! Just please have mercy.» Ashley had endured the sexual torture fiercely, but once Shepard had switched things around and began pushing the bottle into her ass she knew the game was up. «You win, just let me fucking come!» With an unseen smile, Shepard carefully extracted the bottle that had been stuffed into her lover almost up to the neck, before discarding it and rising to her feet. As she walked around to where Ashley lay face down on the floor, she kneeled and placed a gentle hand underneath the black-haired woman's chin, lifting it up so their eyes connected. Ashley's mascara had begun to run down her face as the pleasure had brought her to tears, and with the thumb on her other hand Shepard gently smudged it even more.

«That's why I'm the first human Spectre, and why you're still taking orders from me,» Jane said sternly, but rounded off her remark by kissing Ashley's quivering lips and drying another tear that had begun to emerge. «Now roll over,» she said, twirling her hand as if talking to a dog. Ashley obeyed, her thoughts solely focused on the imminent orgasm she had come so close to obtaining. To her surprise, Shepard lay down next to her, only she positioned herself in the opposite way. «You surrendered after fighting bravely, that's all that matters. I may have started this race a while before you did, but I'm positive we can end it together, if that's agreeable to you.» Ashley, having gained a second wind after hearing the proposal, wordlessly set to work with her tongue. 

Together the two climbed their hill of pleasure together, and when it came time to jump their hands connected, both urging the other onwards. A cacophany of screams soon overcame the room, as both women reached their peaks and showered each other with their juices. Silently they both thanked the stars that they were already lying down, as neither of them felt like they could move their legs afterwards. There, on the wet floor, they succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep, each with her head on the other's warm, slick thighs.


End file.
